Colosseum
Colosseum is where tamers can challenge other tamers into a battle with their tamed dragons. It is the only mode in this game that grants you PVP points, determining your ranking. Only dragons with levels 25 or higher may fight. There are four modes in the colosseum. Daily Match, 1v1, 3v3, and the Tournament. Daily Match The daily match mode comes with two different sets of random players' dragons, with a treasure chest at the side of each row. Each set has 5 dragons and battles in 1v1 mode. The first set includes dragons from level 25-35, and a silver treasure chest and the second comprises level 50 dragons, and a gold treasure chest. Each chest give different amounts of currency, from 1000~3000 gold , or 3~5 diamonds. Gold comes more oftern than diamonds. Upon completion, the chests would also award 50 PVP points for the silver one and 200 for the gold one. The player must refresh the leaderboard to see the change in points. 1v1 In this mode, the player fights one-on-one with another player. Upon Victory, it grants you the points below: Note that if you lose, your winning streak resets to zero and grants you 5 PVP Points. 3v3 In this mode, the player selects three dragons from his/her team and fight against another player. Upon Victory, it grants you the points below: Like 1v1, losses also grant the player 5 PVP points. Rival encounter Every set number of streaks, your rival will suddenly pop up in front of your screen and challenge you to a battle. Do note that losing to them would also reset your streak. This continues on and on. Raon's dragons might swap between Power Dragon, Pink Bell , and ??? Nuri always uses Jimon, he has 16 health with high Attack and extremely high Defense, with 16000. Skills like Multiple Mirrors can only do exactly 1 damage. Do note that one Rage of God from Jimon will kill you instantly, unless you happen to evade it. Both tamers have their dragons equipped with level 5 skills. Doppelgangers You might encounter Doppelgangers when you cannot find a match for a certain period of time. Doppelgangers will be copies of your player and your team, but your doppelganger dragon's rating will be at 0.0, even though in 3v3 some small error puts your dragons' (except the front liner) rating at 1.2/2.1, even if it is worse than your rating. Do note at winning or losing against it does not affect your streak, nor grant you any PVP points. However, it still uses up your Colosseum PVP Energy. PVP Energy For both the 1v1 and 3v3 game modes, you will have 10 energy each which regenerates one every five minutes. Tournament The tournament is the fourth and last feature in the colosseum. You need a Tournament Ticket to enter, which can be earned by completing quests, via treasure chests, or purchased for 1 diamond. It comprises of 3 stages: Quarter-Finals, Semi-Finals, and Finals. Eight dragons from different players fight against one another and the winner would get 2000 gold , 200 PVP points, and a random Magic/Rare equipment. You will only get 5 points if you lose in the Quater-Finals, 10 points if you lose in the Semi-Finals, and 50 points if you lose in the Finals. The weekly rank system will reset every Wednesday, 12.00pm KST, and you will receive a message from Kanggalo, rewarding you with diamonds based on your rank. PvP Background IMG_4168.jpg IMG_4169.jpg IMG_4173.jpg Trivia: *In the tournament, the victory awards started with only gold and PVP points at first, but the remainder were included in a later update. *There is a bug when you go to the Friends' tab, press 'Battle' but do not press 'Selection Completed', and immediately go to the colosseum and challenge a 1v1 match. No energy would be spent, but the battle with your friend you selected earlier on would proceed. An earlier bug(might be fixed) occured too if you used a Dragon that has an in-game skin(e.g. Forceful Dark Nix, you do not need to own this for the bug to occur), it would end up wearing a skin, just that the sprite would not move but it would still show the attacking sprite. *In the daily match mode, it is possible to have more than one of a certain tamer's dragon featured there. Most of the dragons would be of rating 0.0, but sometimes you might be unlucky and get e.g. a 6.9 Ullr, 1.0 Priest, 1.7 Tolly, etc. Category:Gameplay